The types of electronic devices that are available to consumers has exploded the past several years, and the rate of introduction of new products shows no signs of abating. In particular, mobile communication devices, such as smart, media, and cell phones, tablet, laptop, and netbook computers, media players, and other devices, have become ubiquitous.
The amount of functionality and connectivity of these devices has also increased. In particular, the ways in which a device can communicate has increased. Many devices now are able to communicate using wired and wireless communication protocols, such as Ethernet, Bluetooth, WiFi, and cellular communications. In particular, many devices now support communications using third and fourth generation (3G and 4G) networks.
3G and 4G networks identify users through subscriber identity module (SIM) cards. Each device on the network may have a SIM card that identifies a user in order to properly route voice and data information to and from the user. These SIM cards may be inserted into an electronic device using a connector.
On occasion, a SIM card may need to be removed by a user. For example, a user may want to remove a SIM card from one device and insert it in another. For this reason, it may be desirable to provide a connector where a user can easily remove and replace a SIM card.
Also, when reinserting the SIM card, a user may insert the SIM card improperly. For example, a user may insert the card upside down or in another inappropriate manner. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a connector that is resistant to damage by an improper insertion of a SIM card.
The ability to connect to a network, such as a 3G or 4G network, is an important one for many users. As such, it may be important that a connector for a SIM card not fail, but instead provide reliable mechanical performance.
Thus, what is needed are SIM connectors that allow SIM cards to be easily removed and replaced by a user, are resistant to damage by an improper insertion of a SIM card, and provide reliable mechanical performance.